SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME
by Kat Warrior1
Summary: An odd dream plagues the mind of Kurt Wagner, and the Insititute gets a new surprise student. She's not here for Kurt's love in a romantic sense, cause Amanda has him already. But what does she want? First Evo fanfic


SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME  
Kat Warrior  
  
A new recruit has come to the X-Men, seeking a place where she can learn about herself and her powers. But how did she get there, and what else is she looking for? AN: Since this is short, it'll be the only one where I write in Kurt's accent. Also, my character may be in here quite a bit, but hey, it's her intro fic. Deal with it, folks. She won't be in any other ones nearly this much.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she scanned her surroundings. Everything but her was upside-down! It was then she realized...the car had flipped completely over. She was lying on the ceiling in the back seat. Her parents! What about them?  
  
She gasped as her lime green eyes beheld their still, sheet-white forms, held in place only by their seatbelts, their hair being pulled by gravity. Her mother...like a ghost...She closed her eyes and hung her head. What was she to do now? "I have to get out...no one can find me..."  
  
She grabbed her large duffle bag, not having time to wonder if anything had been broken. She propped herself up and kicked out the window then wormed her way thought the shattered glass and sprinted into the trees not far from where the car had landed just before the vehicle blew into pieces.  
  
Once safe from the viewing of the too-late paramedics, she broke into pitiful sobs, with no one around to soothe her broken heart and spirit. She would have to find her way the Xavier Institute alone.  
  
***  
  
Kurt looked up at the mirror in the boys' restroom as he finished washing his hands. He stared forlornly at his reflection, his deceiving reflection, for only a moment before splashing his face with cold water. He had to snap out of it...it had only been a dream. That young woman with the purple fur probably didn't even exist...  
  
"Yo, Kurt," Evan called. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for class, dude!"  
  
"Ja, OK," Kurt called as he dashed out of the restroom, greatly resisting the urge to simply teleport to his next class. "I'll be fine," he thought, "but if this dream doesn't stop, maybe I should talk to the professor..."  
  
***  
  
"Finally," she huffed, peering through the bushes. "I made it...the Xavier Institute...somewhere I might be accepted..." She stepped out from the bushes and collapsed on the ground, only her front half visible to anyone who chanced to look her way.  
  
***  
  
"See you tomorrow, Amanda," Kurt called, waving to his friend as she drove off. He sighed and walked up the front steps. He still couldn't get that odd dream about the girl and the car wreck out of his mind. But after having the dream for a week straight, what should he expect? He needed to clear his head.  
  
"Come on, Kurt!" Evan called as they pushed their way through the doors. "Snap out of it! Or did first period bore you that much this morning?"  
  
Kurt laughed. "Nein," he replied, "I just have a lot on my mind..."  
  
***  
  
After finishing his load of homework, Nightcrawler sat atop the railing around the balcony outside his window, although "window" didn't quite fit it; it was more of a sliding door.  
  
It felt good to be without his holographic cover-up for a while, to be accepted as he was, blue fur and all. His yellow eyes narrowed when he thought he spotted something in the yard below.  
  
He teleported to the bushes lining the large yard and was surprised at his find. He was so surprised at first that he pinched himself to be sure he was awake. Could this be? That furry girl from his dream?  
  
***  
  
"Professor!" Kurt's accented voice called out following a BAMF! and the smell of smoke.  
  
"What is it, Kurt?" Xavier asked in concern, and then he turned to look at the young mutant. Kurt wasn't alone: he held a limp, violet-furred girl wearing ratty clothing and a pair of broken glasses in his arms. "Quick, teleport her to the infirmary," the professor ordered. "She's in a bad way." "And this might explain why Elizabeth Richards didn't show upon schedule..."  
  
He wheeled his way towards the medical section of the institute before Kurt even teleported.  
  
***  
  
"Why are you so disturbed, Kurt?" Hank asked the smaller blue mutant. "She'll be fine in a few weeks."  
  
"Ja, I know," he admitted, "But...it's kinda like I know her. I keep seeing her in a dream...she's in a car wreck and manages to get out of zhe car before it explodes...The dream alvays ends vit her hiding in some bushes, crying. I feel so much pain in my heart that it alvays vakes me up."  
  
Hank sighed and rested a reassuring hand on Kurt's head. "Perhaps you should see Xavier. I'm no mental expert, but I can tell that you won't get over this unless you talk to the proper authorities."  
  
Kurt nodded, thanked Hank, and was on his way.  
  
"That poor kid has enough on his shoulders already..."  
  
***  
  
"Kurt, I think you ought to speak with our new resident," Xavier informed the blue mutant, removing his fingers from the boy's forehead. "It might relieve some of your stress. I haven't had a chance to peek into her mind yet, but I have a feeling it would be much more comfortable for her if she spoke with you first."  
  
"You think so?" Kurt asked. "Vhatever for? She lost her parents when she vas old enough to remember them quite vell, and my adoptive parents are still alive and healthy, as is my...birth mother..."  
  
"True," Xavier admitted, "but like you, she's had to hide all her life because her mutations are completely visible to the world. If she's registered at Bayville, she'll need a holowatch, too, and she'll have to put up with concealing the softness of her fur with a lot of clothing, no matter the weather. Speak to her, Kurt."  
  
"Alright," he sighed, "but I don't see vhat good it'll do." "I just don't vant her thinking things that can't happen. If she's like I think she might be, she'll vant me to be more than a friend, and I already have mein Amanda..."  
  
"Don't worry, Kurt," Xavier thought, although not to the young mutant. "I'm sure she has no interest in that right now...she'll be too distraught by her emotional and physical pain..."  
  
***  
  
Kurt looked around the room quietly, seeing that the newcomer's room was basically the same as all the others. The only difference was that there was someone in the bed, and everyone else in the institute was up and awake, training, doing homework, or playing.  
  
Shyly, Kurt walked up to the bed and got a better look at the girl he had found. No doubt about it, this was the girl from his dream: thick purple fur; large, cat-like pointed ears; long, darker violet hair; and extremely slanted eyes. He could only guess that she had a long, thick-furred tail, but all he could see of her was her head. Her broken glasses had been removed so she could sleep easier, but she would need a new pair, anyway. Her nose twitched, and she opened her eyes to look at him. She must have smelled his presence.  
  
He didn't know what he expected from her as a first reaction, so he just smiled, not bearing his dagger-like teeth. She stared stupidly at him for a while, either in shock or from not being completely coherent.  
  
"I know your face..." she tried to say in a low, scratchy whisper. "You were in a dream..."  
  
Kurt blinked and said, "Ja? I've seen you in a dream, too...You vere in a car wreck..."  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "I was...that's why my parents aren't here...I saw you, and several like us, in a lab somewhere...horrible dreams..."  
  
"Lab?" Kurt was curious now. Others like them? As in, others covered in fur and hated even more than other mutants? What were they doing in a lab?  
  
"Vhat lab?" he asked. "I've never been in zhis lab."  
  
"I hope you never are." She sighed. "My name is Elizabeth Sakura Richards. What's yours?"  
  
"Kurt Vaugner. Are you Japanese?"  
  
"Half. My mother was from Japan. My father met her while he was in the navy. My father was an American who became a photographer after he retired from the Naval Forces. What about your parents, Kurt?"  
  
"It's a long story..." he sighed.  
  
"Have a seat," she suggested. "I've got all day."  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth Richards was given a holowatch like Kurt, as well as a codename: Kat Warrior. Her abilities were unique, giving her the ability to conduct, control, and make electricity and electrical waves. To hide her ears at school easier, she wore a simple black hat that had been in her duffle bag. She soon acquired the nick-names Liz and Kat from her teammates.  
  
Going to school about a month after arriving at the institute was difficult for her, but that didn't become obvious until her second day.  
  
Kurt and Amanda walked down the hall of the school after fourth period, headed to lunch. It was a Tuesday, and most of the students were far from enthusiastic, each wishing that it was already Friday, or, better yet, Summer Break.  
  
"The end of the year seems so far away," Amanda sighed, leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder. "It's only the beginning of second semester! We've got so much ahead of us."  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed, "but ve are farther zhan ve vere on zhe first day! Vhen zhis year ends, ve'll be vondering vhere it vent!"  
  
Amanda giggled as she squeezed his arm. "You're so right! And I just love that accent! But you already know that."  
  
A girl bumped by Kurt in the hallway, depositing a folded piece of paper in the pocket of his shirt. He glanced at her, wondering who she was and realized that it was one of the sophomore girls he didn't really know.  
  
Kurt and Amanda stopped walking so he could read the note he had just been given.  
  
"Meet me behind the school at lunch, please!  
~~Kat  
PS: Amanda can come if she wants to."  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with your new friend?" Amanda asked with real concern, having read it over his shoulder. She had met Liz on Monday and had become friends with her right away, having learned that she had no romantic interest in her Kurt.  
  
"Ve'll have to see," he replied. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Sure enough, they found Liz behind the school, leaning against the cold brick building and looking with glazed eyes at the concrete her feet rested on. She glanced up when she heard and smelled the couple coming.  
  
"Kat?" Kurt called quietly. "Vhat's wrong? Ve came as soon as I got your note."  
  
Liz didn't say anything, but she went up to Kurt and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. She mumbled something that only Kurt was supposed to hear, but Amanda managed to catch it, too.  
  
"I saw them," she sobbed. "In biology...those things we dissected...it was just like my dream...I saw them. People like us, screaming, crying...dying..."  
  
"It's OK, Liz," Kurt tried to soothe, still not sure how to react to being suddenly hugged by a girl. "Vhy don't you come sit vit us at lunch?"  
  
Kat pulled away from him and nodded, sniffling.  
  
"Here," Kurt offered, handing her the handkerchief he'd had in his pocket. Kat wiped her eyes and nose on it, and the three of them headed inside.  
  
***  
  
"If there's anything you need, just let me know, OK?" Kurt said to Liz as he headed for his after-lunch class, Amanda attached to his arm as usual.  
  
"Just someone to watch over me," he thought he heard her say as they parted ways. 


End file.
